


Bruised

by Aminophen



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dom Fringilla/sub Geralt implied, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: 无论他如何匆忙追赶，猎魔人仍在陶森特待了近乎一整个冬天。





	Bruised

你们在黑暗和风雪的深渊中，在贫穷、哭泣和劳累中，只是一掠而过，有如闪电，然后便燃烧殆尽，像这撮麻屑一样。  
——先人祭

那根手指起先只是在膝下的位置，渐渐上移。热水让他对疼痛和触碰变得顿感。水珠凝结了一些在他小腿上，那里通红一片。那片红蔓延向上直至膝盖。杰洛特穿着一件陶森特常见的长睡裤，在冬天人们都这么穿，此时他只把裤子卷到大腿，但那样已经足够露出一些深色的痕迹。那带着药油的手指向上，轻轻揉过他的膝关节，杰洛特轻轻吸气，发出一段简短地咒骂。  
“抱歉。”雷吉斯说。他手上却没有停，缓慢地按压着杰洛特的膝盖，直至那里也开始泛红并发热。  
杰洛特把背贴到墙上，冷意袭来。“抱歉的人应该是我才对。”  
“我只不过恰巧还醒着，”雷吉斯回答，“事实上，刚刚回来。我还以为今晚你不会。”  
“薇歌？今晚不，我不想。”  
“叫人有些意外，”雷吉斯温和地说，“当然，在这个前提下我依旧应该建议你，杰洛特，你应该远离致幻剂。我并不在意你用掉一些白海鸥，但我制作它们的初衷是治疗你疼痛的根本，而不是短暂的麻痹它，然后令它愈演愈烈。”  
草药和香料的浓郁味道伴随着热气渐渐浓郁起来。雷吉斯来的时候穿上了他的围裙，那口袋里装着几罐药油，现在有一罐开着摆在杰洛特脚边。鼠尾草和酒精的味道一股股冲上来，杰洛特分辨不出那来自他自己、药油，还是雷吉斯身上散发出的味道。  
雷吉斯停了一下，为了挽起袖子。片刻停顿足矣让剧烈的疼痛卷土重来。杰洛特闭上眼睛，想要抿一口烈酒，哪怕一滴也足够。直到雷吉斯温热的手再次贴上他的膝盖，杰洛特听见自己轻微地嘶声，“以前从未这么糟过。”  
“是冬天的缘故，也可能……有很多其他诱因，骑马会额外刺激膝盖。它还在愈合，这也可能进一步刺激神经紊乱。被织骨草治愈的伤口通常也需要三个月才能完全恢复正常。”雷吉斯低声解释。“热水和按揉会有作用，但是得等它们慢慢发挥功效，不像麻醉剂那样立刻生效。”他说着，轻轻将杰洛特的裤子向上提了一些，避免他沾有药油的手指弄脏布料。  
他看到了，杰洛特知道。痕迹还未待得及褪去，就在他膝盖上方，大腿上，靠近他骨折愈合后留下的深色痕迹。那些新的红痕，带着一些血点和瘀青——她爱抚那些痕迹时留下的。它们的刺痛本来在关节处的疼痛中渐渐隐去了，现在又清晰起来。从大腿一直蔓延到胸口，一些交叠，一些平行。她的触碰和亲吻通过疼痛再一次被回忆起来，紧紧地附着着他，暂时不会离开——其他诱因。  
“……我没有注意，”杰洛特迟缓地说，仍处于白海鸥带来的某种混沌中，“你刚才说了什么？”  
“垫子或者枕头，”雷吉斯回答，他的手指又带来一阵温热阵痛，“会缓和对膝盖的刺激。”  
“并不是她的错。”杰洛特低声说。“所以我今天回来……我做了一个很怪的梦，变得愈来愈不似自己。也没有料到会吵醒到你，我也以为你今晚不会回来。”他浑身抖了一下，像冷得打颤一样。半截鞭痕从他卷起的裤腿中斜着延伸出来，正在理发医师的拇指之上。那根指头静止了很久，然后向上，最终轻轻压在鞭头留下的青肿处。杰洛特一开始甚至没有来得及察觉。他思维如此缓慢，以至于他感到眼角已经渗出一些泪水，腿内肌肉发抖时才意识到反应的来源。  
他得尽力咬住嘴唇才不会发出声音。医师的半截手指正追溯着鞭痕向上。他感觉到脸颊上凉凉的，用左手的袖子蹭了蹭。布料摩擦过他的皮肤，所有瘀痕似乎又活了过来，像小蛇一样顺着鞭子过去留下的痕迹滑动。这让他小腹发热。他甚至开始闻到自己发出的味道了。如果他没有喝那一小瓶白海鸥，现在一定会把医师赶走，或者自己离开，但他没有，甚至没有意识到雷吉斯对他说了什么——对方让他把脚抬起来，他下意识地这样做了。  
雷吉斯说热水已经做得够多了，问他是否能自己试着站起来回床上去。杰洛特点头，站起来走回自己的床边。这个过程已经让他的额头渗出一点汗，并不全是因为疼痛。他倒在床上，像浮在柔软的织布里一样。他不想移动也不想停止，所幸那双手又回来了。杰洛特闭上眼睛，感觉小腹发凉。他的睡衣被解开，一阵浓烈的马鞭草味传来。他又将它们重新感受了一次，这次是通过雷吉斯的手指，鲜明到令他无法欺骗自己。他让自己低声呻吟，想要蜷缩起来，下腹的需求又令他急切地将自己贴上那移动的指尖。  
“不要动。”雷吉斯说道，好像他平常对病患说出的普通请求一样。  
仅仅这一句话就已经让杰洛特感觉更糟了，近乎立即像麻醉剂那样冲入他体内激起了某种反应。“……好的。”杰洛特回答。他浑身又湿又疼痛。那些尖针一样的触感令他心脏搏动，令他感受到自己的指尖、双脚和湿热的呼吸，令他自己与身体、性欲融为一体。他听见自己耳膜中强烈的震感。雷吉斯近乎是无声的。杰洛特只听得到自己。对方像是沉重的幽灵一样在他上方盘旋，懂得操纵他的方式。  
“这一道可真长啊。”雷吉斯说。他已经把杰洛特的睡裤推到膝盖下，从上方可以看清对方身上的所有痕迹。猎魔人皮肤苍白，脖子上有一道明显的疤痕，涨红着。再向下，马鞭留下的痕迹则要漂亮得多。“我喜欢它们平整地排列，像这样……你呢，杰洛特？”他轻声问。  
“我不知道。”杰洛特说。他硬得发痛，羞耻心令他没有做出任何别的举动。  
“是因为你两种都想要吗？这一道不完美之处是因为你动了，看得出来。你瞧，正因为这样它压上了上一道。你想要我绑着你吗？”  
“雷吉斯。”杰洛特痛苦地恳求道。他的膝盖仍痛得出奇，但仍无法熄灭他的欲望，甚至加深了它。他没有睁眼，以此让酒精将自己引导入更深的空洞。他完全屈服于过载的感官，把头偏过去：“求你了。”  
“这只会有一点疼。”雷吉斯推着他的背把他翻到侧面，在一些药油的润滑下从后面进入了他。他的呼吸轻轻扫过杰洛特的后颈。那确实只有一点疼。雷吉斯甚至没怎么扩张他，他就那样被打开了。杰洛特在这过程中感到一阵阵晕眩，或者是不可思议，或者只是单纯地性欲。雷吉斯的一只手就搭在他大腿上——那只骨折过的腿，对方刻意避免这一侧被压到。  
雷吉斯开始缓慢地进出，他拔出的时候杰洛特甚至能感觉到自己体内的变化，一部分渴望被填满。他小声叫出声。雷吉斯的手再次回到他腹部的鞭痕上，杰洛特为此愉悦地发抖、抽气。他的胸膛在雷吉斯手下大幅鼓动着，而贴着他后背的雷吉斯反应轻微。杰洛特现在听得见对方缓慢的呼吸声，在彻底进入他时呼出、吸气……他为此颤抖。雷吉斯甚至没有碰他的阴茎，只是略过他的大腿内侧，他就缩紧了，恍惚地达到了高潮。雷吉斯轻轻地用拇指蹭掉他小腹的精液，仅仅是这样的刺激就又引燃了他的性欲。  
“你射了，真可惜，”雷吉斯说，“因为你还得重复几次，试着忍久一些。”他用那只手抚过杰洛特的脖梗，让他清晰地闻到自己精液的味道。“否则最后你会很难受，而且也对你目前的状况不利。”  
“不要进得那么深……”杰洛特恳求。他睁开眼睛，发现房间里的蜡烛已经燃尽了。这种程度的黑暗不能遮挡猎魔人的视线，但带来一些隐私和遮蔽，作为他身下性器摩擦声动缓冲垫。雷吉斯捏着他的一边臀部把他打得太开了。而他的裤子还缠在腿间没被褪去，让他产生自己被绑着的错觉。  
“但你可以接纳，杰洛特。你享受这个。”雷吉斯陈述道。他再次插进去，杰洛特低声呻吟着射了第二次。猎魔人腿部的肌肉不再僵硬，皮肤也暖起来，没再涌出盗汗。雷吉斯并没有向他之前所说的那样将过程拉扯到杰洛特的极限，而是射在杰洛特臀后，随后很快帮他擦拭干净了。  
他把杰洛特的睡裤提上去，并放下裤脚让它盖住杰洛特的膝盖。猎魔人疲惫地喘息着，眼皮紧闭。雷吉斯将被子拉近，听见他说：“……我梦到她了……我很害怕。我看见火焰和瘟疫。现在还是冬天吗，直到什么时候呢？……在北方，它又令我看见了这种预兆。雷吉斯，我很恐惧，但我必须去做。它缠上我了，将要把一切燃烧殆尽，甚至你也不例外。”他混乱地说，不停小口喘气。  
“睡吧。让药油发挥作用，缓解疼痛。”雷吉斯低声安抚道。“让它们有时间愈合。然后再踏上不可避免的道路。不要害怕，杰洛特……这是火的洗礼，恐惧是所缠绕你的命运留下的淤痕，最终……”他收声了。杰洛特终于因为撑不过疲惫而睡去。窗外下起了雪，覆盖住前进和后退的道路。陶森特的山谷笼罩在白色的寒冷静谧中，默默记载下一切，以供长久缓慢地遗忘。


End file.
